


the newer model

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [190]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lillie has been trying to take things further with her boyfriend for a while, but things keep failing. However, when she meets Sun's cute little brother, Elio, she finds things move a lot smoother with him.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Original Male Character(s), Lilie | Lillie/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Commissions [190]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since the trainer is named Sun, I decided to call the little brother Elio!

To everyone who knows her, Lillie seems like a shy, quiet, and pure girl. Even her boyfriend, Sun, thinks that he knows her better than anyone, and thinks that she is what she appears to be on the surface. However, there is more to her than meets the eye, and what he does not realize is just how lewd-minded his supposedly innocent girlfriend actually is.

The fact of the matter is, Lillie really wants to take their relationship further. However, Sun seems completely oblivious to her hints, and she is not sure how to get him to realize that she wants him. Any attempts to seduce him get her nowhere, as he remains oblivious to all of her advances. Not only that, but now that he is the champion, he finds himself very busy with those duties, and that means that he does not have a lot of time for Lillie.

The time that she can spend trying to seduce him is limited, and by the time she starts to think she might be making progress, their time together is up, and she has to start from scratch all over again. It is getting to the point that she is impatient enough that she thinks she might just have to be completely forward with him. Despite her general shyness, there is only so much that she can take, and only so long that she can wait before she starts to get too frustrated. She wants to fuck her boyfriend, and she wants to do so as soon as possible.

Frustrated and horny, Lillie is excited when Sun tells her about an upcoming day off, and asks her if she wants to come swimming with him. She thinks that this will be the perfect chance for her to take their relationship further, and that, once he sees her in her bathing suit, that she will be impossible for him to resist. That is what she is certain of, up until he tells her that his little brother is going to be there too.

That takes the wind right out of her sails. If they aren’t going to be alone, then will she have a chance with him? His little brother is going to be there, which means that they will not have any privacy, which will make it a lot harder to catch his interest and try and get him alone. Lillie is immediately frustrated again, certain that Sun does not have an ounce of romance in his body, and that he has no interest in actually furthering their relationship.

At this point, she has no idea what to do, and is not sure where she is supposed to go from here. She will have to come up with a new plan of attack, and just try and have fun during their day at the pool. After that, she can come up with some other time to try and get Sun to have sex with her, though she is so frustrated by this point that she really does not think it is going to happen any time soon.

When the day finally comes, she still does what she can to make herself look as cute as possible in her bathing suit. There is still a chance that something might happen, or at least that she might inspire some passion in him by looking good enough in front of him. But with his brother there, he will probably not want to leave his brother alone at any point, so one of them will always have to be watching him. That pretty much cancels out any chances of getting alone time.

The only bonus is how cute Elio, Sun’s little brother, turns out to be. He looks so much like his older brother that she is immediately reminded of the boy that she is dating, but at the same time, since he is so much younger, that makes him so much cuter. The three of them have fun together, and he seems to like her quite a bit, getting attached easily, and helping to take her mind off of her frustrations.

Still, by the end of the day, she is not happy with what has happened. She feels like Sun barely noticed her, and that she is no closer to having her fun with him than ever before. Dejected and losing hope, she heads to change out of her bathing suit and to clean off any remaining sunscreen, so that she can go home and think about what to do next. Should she really keep trying, or should she just give up hope forever?

Lost in her own world, she takes off her bathing suit, and is just about to get dressed when she realizes that she is not alone. She had been so distracted that she did not realize that Elio had come in to change as well, and now they are both facing each other, completely naked. Lillie is about to reflexively cover herself and scream, but she stops suddenly, distracted by the way that Elio is gawking at her, and by his very obvious reaction to seeing her like this.

He is hard, sporting an impressive erection while he stares at his older brother’s naked girlfriend, and Lillie is stunned by how big his cock is. She has never been this close to a naked man or boy before, but she can already tell that he is incredibly impressive. This fact mingles perfectly with how horny she has been, and how frustrated she is with Sun for not giving her what she needs, and in that moment, she becomes certain that she needs Elio’s cock, that she has to have him, right here and now.

With Sun completely forgotten, she only has eyes for his little brother, who seems conflicted, not sure if he should stare at Lillie or not, and not sure what to do about his sudden erection. He looks down at it, and then back up at her. In that moment, her mind moves very quickly, as she decides what she wants to do- what she _needs_ to do. Lillie has been so lonely and so needy for far too long now, and once she sees the size of her boyfriend’s little brother’s cock, she knows that she has to have it.

In the back of her mind, she knows just how wrong all of this is, but that is not enough to stop her, and, sensing his confusion in this turn of events, she decides that she can play into that, that she can have her fun with him, all while convincing him that this is exactly what he needs. Leaning down to eye level with him, she says, “Oh, dear! Has that ever happened before?”

Elio shakes his head. “I’ve never…never felt like this before. What’s going on?” He is definitely worried, and the concerned look on her face does not help things, further convincing him that there might be a problem. That will only make it that much easier to convince him that he needs to do everything that she wants to do with him, and she will have him under her control in no time at all.

“Well, I know just what that is. You’re sick, did you know that?” His eyes widen at her words, panicking immediately.

“I’m sick? Oh, what do I do?” He is clearly very worried, which only makes him that much more vulnerable to everything that she says from this point on. With a knowing smile, Lillie leans in closer, so that she can tell him everything.

“First of all, you don’t need to tell anyone else about this, ever. You don’t want them to be worried, right?” He thinks about her question for a moment before he nods. “Alright, so first of all, this isn’t that serious. As long as you let someone help treat you, you will get all better, and you don’t need to let anyone else know. Your family won’t know or worry about you, just as long as you don’t tell them, and you let me take care of you.”

“Oh, wow, Lillie, you know how to help?” he asks, seeming to relax right away, knowing that he is in good hands. He makes himself so easy to take advantage of, so naive and clueless, and so adorably young that she really can’t help but want him right now. It only makes sense that she would fall for his charms right away, when he makes it so easy to do.

“It is really easy to fix, actually,” she replies. “It might take a lot of treatments, but I promise I can do whatever you need to make it all better. Just remember that no matter what happens, you should never tell anyone else about it, alright?” She really does not want to get found out, so the most important thing is making sure that Elio never expose her to Sun, or to anyone else.

“I know, I know. I don’t want anyone to get worried,” he replies, before blushing. “Also, I don’t think my big brother would be happy to know I was naked with you!” She blushes as well, at his words, but she is glad that he understands at least a little bit, and that he will let her do whatever she needs to, trusting her completely, never questioning a word that she says. And why would he? Lillie is a good girl, a kind and sweet girl, and his older brother’s girlfriend. She would never do anything to lead him astray.

“Let’s sit down together,” she says, before bringing him to one of the chairs in this changing room. Since they are all alone together, she hopes that she has nothing to worry about, doing this right here and now, but she is so desperate for his big cock that she can’t think properly, and certainly can’t be patient. She will have to do this right here and now, no matter what, so that she can get a taste of what she has been craving.

Lillie wanted to lose her virginity today, and it seems that she will have that chance, even if it is not with the boy that she originally planned to do it with. Secretly, she thinks that this might be better, that she might prefer Elio to Sun. He is cuter, that much is for sure, and though she has never seen Sun’s cock before, she knows for certain that Elio has a really big one, one that will be big enough to satisfy her. Not only that, but Elio took one look at her and got hard for the very first time, while Sun has never seemed to notice her in that way, not even when she tried to catch his interest.

With all that in mind, she starts to fall for the little boy, even before she has him sitting in her lap. But once she does, she wastes no time in wrapping her hand around his cock, murmuring, “This is what I need to do to make it all better for you. It should feel really good too, but mostly importantly, it will help you to cure your illness. If you just let me touch you in different ways, then that should be a big help.”

Elio nods and mumbles, “Feels weird, but I’ll let you do it.”

“It’ll feel really good soon, I promise,” she replies, before she begins working her hand up and down. He squirms under her touch and lets out a yelp of surprise, surprise at the sudden pleasure, like nothing he has ever felt before. She would not be surprised if he is wondering right now why a disease and its cure both feel so good to him, but he trusts her, and will continue to trust her to take care of him, because Lillie has promised to make him feel better. She has never given him any reason not to trust her.

For so long, she has fantasized about being able to touch Sun like this, and to make him moan from her touch like this, but she has never even come close to it. But within a day of meeting cute little Elio, she has gotten closer to him than she has in her entire relationship with Sun, just needing one afternoon to get the progress that she needs. Maybe she should forget about Sun completely, but if she does, then how will she have the chance to see Elio again?

Already, she knows that she will want to keep doing this with him, that she will not be able to be satisfied after this, and if Sun is not going to satisfy her needs, then she is going to rely on his little brother quite a bit to be able to take care of that. But Elio is too young for her, and it would be weird if she were to openly date him, and she would have no excuse to keep seeing him if she and Sun were to break up. The only way to be able to see him again is to keep things going just like they have been, and then it will be okay for her to be friends with her boyfriend’s little brother.

She can worry about the future as it comes, though. Right now, there are more important things for her to worry about, such as finishing the work she has started right now. He is so big in her hand, pulsing and throbbing as she works it up and down, and he moans for her, loving every second of it, and loving the way that she touches him. Elio may have no idea what is going on, but there is no doubt in her mind that he is happy right now, that he is not as worried about his mystery disease as he could be, and all because he knows that he can trust Lillie, and because she is doing everything in her power to make him feel as good as possible.

All she can think about is making him come, and what will happen when he does, how it will feel and what it will taste like. She has wondered about that for a very long time, and always thought she would be getting the answer from Sun, rather than from his much cuter brother. Now, she is very glad that she is not getting that answer from him, very glad that Elio is the one for her, the one that will finally satisfy her curiosity and give her everything that she has ever wanted. His adorable, frantic moans urge her on, until she is moving her hand so fast that he can’t stand it, that he is pushed right to his limit, too sensitive and inexperienced to ever hope to hold out for very long.

And then he comes, with the cutest whimper imaginable, and he covers her with the shot of seed, a powerful spray that gets on her body, and also drips down onto her hand. She feels so good, to be covered in it, to feel the warmth as it drips on her, trickling down, and he slumps back, starting to go soft in her grip, gasping to catch his breath.

“What…what was that?” he asks her, barely able to speak at all, but it makes sense that he has even more questions after that.

“That was part of your treatment,” she replies, letting go of his cock so that she can bring her hand to her lips and start licking it clean. There was never any way for her to imagine how it would taste, but she is still surprised, overwhelmed by just how good it is, and eager to lick up as much as she can. It is so good that she wishes she could have had it sooner, that she had not been made to wait for so long. Now, she knows that she will become addicted, and that there is no way for her to ever stop.

She pretends that she had a reason for tasting it, saying, “I can tell by how it tastes that the treatment is working. Whenever you shoot that stuff out, it’s showing that your sickness is going away. I have to make sure to get as much out of you as possible, whenever you feel like that.” The lies come easily to her, and she looks down at his soft cock, hoping that she can get even more from him. There is no way of knowing how long she has kept him to herself, but she is not ready to stop just yet, not as long as she is still alone with him.

Fortunately, it only takes a few more strokes from her hand to get him hard all over again, and he gasps and whimpers and says, “Does that mean you have to treat me more? It feels funny again…”

He is just so cute that she can’t help but fall head over heels in love with him. And since he is getting hard again, that means that she can finally lose her virginity, just like she has been dreaming of for so long. Elio will be all hers, in a way that Sun never was, and no matter how clueless he may be, he can still do more for her than Sun ever did. She is ready to let lose and to use him for as long as she possibly can, to keep him as her own and take him at any and every opportunity.

Right now, she has him lay on his back so that she can get on top of him, ready to take his virginity and to give hers to him. Elio looks up at her, dazed and enamored, and she knows that she has managed to win him over, just like he won her over without even trying. He may not understand anything that is happening to him and he may be vaguely worried about his health because of the little lie that she told him, but he trusts her, and she loves him, so much that she knows she will never do anything to hurt him, just as long as she is able to continue to use his body just like this, to have what she wants from him.

Slowly, she begins to sink down onto his cock, knowing that she needs to take it easy, because it is her first time and he is so big. But as soon as it starts to push inside of her, she can feel her excitement growing, and she wants to do more with him, wants to take it all at once and ride him until she can’t anymore. Still, Lillie tells herself to be patient, taking him at a steady pace, letting him slowly fill her, and moaning out as he does.

He is so big that it does hurt a little bit, but not so much that she can’t handle it. More than any pain, it brings her pleasure, just to have something inside of her. Lillie has wanted Sun for so long, and gotten nothing out of that, but now, she is fucking his little brother, she is losing her virginity to his adorable younger brother, and she could not be happier, and she could not be more in love.

Finally, she manages to fit him completely inside of her, as deep as he can go. She needs a moment to recover, to catch her breath and to adjust to having something of that size inside of her, but all the while, she lets this newfound pleasure wash over her, moaning happily. Beneath her, Elio whimpers helplessly, with no clue how to handle all of these new sensations, and he is only able to trust Lillie to take care of everything for him. He still knows nothing about sexual matters, and even less about the alleged disease she has claimed he has, so he just accepts this, accepting everything that she does for him.

Once she is able to move, that is the end of things for her, and she is no longer able to hold anything back. Lillie starts to bounce on top of him, and the feeling of his big cock inside of her sends her into a frenzy. He feels so good and he makes her feel so good, and she never, ever wants to stop, wants to keep him like this forever. That is the only reason she has not already marched outside to tell Sun she isn’t interested anymore; she has to find some kind of way to keep Elio close to her, to be able to use him like this again and again. Oh, she needs him, she needs him more than she ever needed Sun, more than she will ever need anything else in the world.

Lillie begins to cry out for him, and Elio matches her tone, not sure what he is doing or why he feels compelled to whine her name, but he does, and he goes along with all of his urges. He decides it must be his illness, causing him to lose control of himself like this, but Lillie is treating him and taking care of him, so he has nothing to be afraid of. No matter what may happen, he knows that he can trust her to make sure he is okay, and that he does not need to hold anything back as long as it is just the two of them.

Lillie is completely lost in her pleasure, pushing Elio to the limit until he is coming again, and even then, she does not slow down, and she does not slow down when she is overcome by her own orgasm. Nothing is enough to make her slow down and nothing is enough to satisfy her, and as long as she has him here to herself, she is going to keep riding him and going to keep fucking him, driving him mad with pleasure as she uses his body to her heart’s content. Again and again, she makes him come, sometimes pulling off of him just so that he can spray her with his seed, just to come back down on him, to keep riding him again.

Elio begins to fade in and out of consciousness, unable to handle all of this, and still Lillie continues to use him. She has wanted this for so long, and she has woken up a monster in herself, an insatiable appetite that only this little boy’s cock can satisfy, and even then, it is quite the effort. By the time he has passed out entirely, she has lost count of how many times either of them have come, and she has no idea how much time has passed.

~X~

When Sun comes to find them, she has already put some effort into getting cleaned up, and getting Elio dressed, before dressing herself. However, she finds that the boy is still too tired to get up, so she sits back, holding him in her lap while he sleeps. Sun enters the room, looking for the two of them, and Lillie explains, “He was so sleepy he needed help getting dressed, and then he fell asleep. I was going to let him rest up a little bit.”

It is a strange explanation, but Sun trusts her, so he believes her. He has no reason to suspect anything, so he simply nods and thanks her for helping out. Then, he points and says, “You’ve still got some sunscreen left on your arm there.”

Lillie looks down to where he points, already knowing that it is not sunscreen. She smiles and thanks him for letting her know, wiping it away with her finger and, when Sun is not looking, she sucks her finger clean. Of course thinks that it’s sunscreen; he has no way of knowing that it is actually his little brother’s come.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillie has still not made any progress with Sun, even two weeks after their little outing, but she could not care less about that anymore. She is perfectly content right now, because she has Elio, and after getting to meet him, she is able to convince Sun that she enjoys watching him, something that he appreciates a lot. Lately, their mom has tried to pressure him to take care of his little brother more, so letting Lillie babysit him helps him out a lot, since his championship duties often do not leave him any time to pay attention to Elio.

Lillie, on the other hand, is able to spare him plenty of attention, more attention than Sun realizes. He has no idea that the reason she is so excited to be alone with his little brother so much is because she is using him to alleviate her sexual tension, to tend to needs that Sun does not even know she has, let alone that he has been neglecting. But she is not mad at him about that anymore, because she has Elio to take care of that, and she still needs Sun to serve as her perfect cover, to help her be able to be as close to Elio as she wants.

Elio likes being with Lillie, even if he still does not understand what it is that they do. He is not so worried about the mysterious illness she has convinced him that he has, because she gives him frequent treatment, and it always feels good whenever she works hard to make him get better. He is happy with her, and follows her eagerly wherever she goes, not telling anyone else about what it is that they do together, because he trusts her and listens to her when she tells him that they have to keep it a secret.

So Lillie is able to fuck him whenever she wants under the guise of babysitting him, and under the guise of giving him his treatment. She has fallen behind on he reading due to all of the time she spends with him, and decides to take Elio with her to the library, hoping that she will be able to focus more once she is there, once she has him somewhere public, so that she will not be as tempted to get her hands on him.

She believes that that will be the case, but even in the library, she finds that she can’t resist how adorable he is, and while she flips through her book, barely taking in a single word on the page, she has her hand under the table, jerking him off and shushing him whenever he starts to moan too loudly.

“Don’t make a scene,” she warns him. “I’m not supposed to treat you out in public like this because other people might be afraid of catching your disease, but you looked like you really needed it. Just make sure no one catches us, and everything will be just fine.”

He fights against his urge to cry out as she works her hand up and down his large cock, not wanting to do anything to make Lillie angry with him, or get them in trouble, or make someone else worry about the disease. Whether he understands everything perfectly or not does not matter, so long as he is obedient, and she appreciates what a good and trusting boy he can be. But the more time she spends stroking his cock, the more turned on she gets, and the harder it is for her to concentrate, until she gives up on reading entirely.

She finally has to find a way for them to fuck in this quiet corner of the library, hoping that they will not be caught like this. Lillie sheds her panties and tells him to stay right where he is, getting on top of him where she can sit on his lap, impaling herself on his cock. It takes all that she can to not moan out when he fills her, gripping the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles turn white as she loses herself in the pleasure of having Elio inside of her.

With the chair scooted as far forward as it can go, their legs are hidden under the table, and he is directly behind her, with a wall behind them, and bookshelves on either side. There is only one direction that they can be approached from, which makes it easier to hide the fact that she is sitting on his lap, what with how small that he is. Elio struggles even more to keep quiet now, but he is not going to disappoint Lillie when she has put her faith in him, and as she starts to ride him, she struggles quite a bit as well, but does her best to make sure that she does not draw any attention to what it is that she is doing.

She knows that she should have waited until they left, but she found that she could not wait even a second more, not even long enough to take him to the bathroom with her. When someone comes to look at a bookshelf near them, she is grateful that it is not one of the ones directly on either side, so that she can still keep Elio concealed behind her, but it is hard to hold still and pretend to read while they are near her, with her constantly worried that she might be caught in the act until that person finally moves on.

Then, she is right back at it, the risk doing nothing to slow her down. If anything, it is only getting her that much more excited, and making her want to fuck Elio that much more. Trying to take him out in public was a mistake, because the only thing that she wants to do is keep fucking him until he has no more energy left for her. The risk does not go down at all, and that is far from the last time that they are nearly caught like this, with plenty of people coming within Lillie’s field of vision while looking for books.

Even so, she does not get off of Elio. At one point, she squeaks out, unable to keep completely quiet, and to her horror, a librarian comes over to remind her to be quiet. The entire time, she is left praying that the librarian does not get close enough to their table, does not lean over it to notice that Lillie is sitting on top of the small boy, because then she will definitely want Lillie to get off of him, and their activities will be exposed.

Fortunately, after Lillie apologizes, the librarian goes on her way, and Lillie is able to go back to enjoying herself, while trying to be more quiet this time. The whole time she was being scolded, Elio could barely stand the sensation of her pussy squeezing against his cock, making it hard for him to keep as quiet as he needed to be. Lillie does not care about the risk, and continues having her way with him until he is worn out beneath her. Then, she lets him take a little nap, slumped over the table while she does the reading that she came here to do, until it is time for the two of them to get going.

~X~

The days continue like that, with Lillie having so much fun babysitting Sun’s little brother, having as much sex with him as she could possibly watch. But one day, Sun says that he has a surprise for her, a way to thank her for all of the babysitting.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come watch one of my battles, instead of dealing with him all day,” he says. “It would just be you! Elio would be out of your hair the whole time.”

She knows that he thinks that must sound like a good thing, but to her, it could not be farther from the truth. Still, she knows that she has no excuse to not want to watch his battle. “Who will take care of Elio then?” she asks, wondering if there is any way for her to get out of this.

“I already took care of that. Your mom is so proud of you for being such a big help, she said she didn’t mind watching him for the day. She has the day off, see!” Sun beams, so proud of himself that Lillie just has to smile and nod, and pretend to be excited for getting to go to the boring battle, while her mom gets the joy of babysitting Elio.

~X~

Her jealousy has only grown by the time she is left to watch the battle, with Sun promising he will win, just like he always does, for her. He says that he will battle even better than ever before because she is watching, but she could not care less about that, her thoughts preoccupied with what might be going on between Lusamine and Elio at that very moment.

What if her mother somehow discovered what Lillie did? If she were to see just how big Elio’s cock is, if she were to find out what a good fuck that he is, then there is no way that she would be able to resist. He has only gotten better at things because he has had Lillie there to teach him, and if Lusamine were to seduce him right now, she would be able to benefit off of the fruits of Lillie’s labor.

All she can think about is her mother fucking her little boyfriend, taking advantage of him, finding out that he thinks he is sick, and promising to help him with that, just the way that Lillie did. Lusamine is a crafty woman, so surely she would take advantage of the perfect situation to fuck the perfect boy, benefiting from all of the work that Lillie has put in so that she can have her fun with Elio, draining him dry and exhausting him before Lillie even has the chance to see him, all because Sun had to invite her to this battle.

She is completely unable to pay attention to it, not caring a bit about who wins or loses as she worries about her mother getting her hands on Elio. The thing is, if he were to have a chance with a fully grown woman, he might not want Lillie anymore. If Lusamine were to fall just as hard for him, if she were to want him all for herself- and why wouldn’t she? Elio is perfect- then she would be able to convince him to choose her, no questions asked. Lillie hates to think along those lines, but she knows that it is true.

If Elio had the choice between her, and her still developing body, her smaller breasts and lack of curves, and her mother, tall and gorgeous and curvy, with bigger breasts, known for being the ideal beauty, he would choose Lusamine, and she knows it. Lillie tries not to be jealous of her mother’s beauty most of the time, reminding herself that there is some family resemblance and that she just needs to grow up a little more, but it often feels like that is never going to happen, and not soon enough.

Now, it seems all the more dire, though. She can’t stand the idea of losing Elio to her mother, can’t stand the idea of having him choose Lusamine because he finds out that he can have better. Lillie has worked hard to keep her secret, not just to avoid getting him in trouble, but to keep other girls from finding out about him, because she can’t stand the idea of losing him. She has worked so hard to make him just perfect for her, and she is never going to share him.

But her mind keeps wandering to what they could be doing right this second, until she has convinced herself that that is actually going on, while she wastes her time at this battle that she has no interest in. She imagines Lusamine walking in on Elio, seeing that he has an erection, and seeing just how big the bulge in his shorts in. Of course, she can’t help herself once she sees that. Lusamine is a single woman, and it has probably been a very long time since she has had a chance like this, with a cock like _that_.

“What’s wrong?” she asks him, and tearfully, he explains his illness to her, even though Lillie made him promise not to tell anyone. For some reason, he decides that he can trust Lusamine, and Lusamine can see the work Lillie put in, grinning to herself as she realizes that she can use this child to relieve her own sexual tension. “Don’t worry, I can treat you. I can make sure that you feel all better, since Lillie is too busy for you.”

Lusamine takes her clothes off then, and Elio stares at her, transfixed with her, having never seen a body like that before. He knows that she is more developed than Lillie, and he likes her more right away, even before she gets him out of his clothes so that they can get started on his treatment. Lusamine has a wicked grin on her face as she puts his cock between her breasts, so that she can start with something that Lillie would never be able to do for him.

She knows just how to win him over, by showing him all the things that he has been missing out on by having a girl like Lillie, rather than a woman like her. By the time she is done with him, he will know exactly who it is that he prefers, and Lillie will be left all along, while Elio starts going along to work with Lusamine, where he can sit under her desk and keep her company all day, fucking her whenever she wants, while she keeps him a secret from her employees. No one will ever think to question her, because she is simply too powerful to question.

For now, she focuses on working her breasts up and down, rubbing against his cock, keeping it pressed tight between them. The friction is amazing, and he is left moaning, so happy and content, falling head over heels in love with Lusamine from the start, forgetting Lillie instantly. He loves the way her boobs feel on him, loves the way she can use them to fuck him, so he would never want to go back to Lillie, who would struggle to do something like this.

She leans her mouth down so that she can suck on the tip of his cock while he fucks her breasts, and he is even more overwhelmed by this, loving every second of it. Elio is so lost in his pleasure, falling completely under Lusamine’s spell, with no need to worry about anything else. She can cure his illness, and she can do it better than Lillie can, making everything that much more fun for him. It isn’t long before he is coming into Lusamine’s mouth, and she gets to taste just how delicious Elio’s come is, something that should only be reserved for Lillie.

Once she has him all warmed up, she gets him on his back so that she can get on top of him, not putting her weight on him since he is so small, but managing to keep herself up enough while she lowers her pussy onto the tip of his cock. By now, he is already completely smitten, so it is no wonder that he thinks she feels even better than Lillie when he fucks her like this, too. Lusamine rides him, driving him absolutely wild, bouncing up and down on his cock, letting him feel how her adult pussy feels in comparison to Lillie’s, letting him see the difference so that, when it comes time for him to make the choice, it will be an easy choice, and it will be the choice that she wants him to make.

Lillie squirms in her seat as she imagines all of this, feeling sick with worry and jealousy, but is also surprised to discover that the fantasies are turning her on as well. As much as she would hate it if that were the case, as much as she wants to tear Lusamine from Elio’s side so that she can reclaim her boy toy, she can’t help but get excited, so excited that she can’t stand it.

No one is paying attention to anything other than the battle, and she is not close enough to anyone that they would think to look at her. Apparently, Sun is putting on a really exciting show doing this champion battle, but she has barely noticed a thing. At least it does one good thing for her, in the form of distracting everyone around her so much that she can reach a hand under her skirt to start touching herself, practically grinding against her own hand as she tries to finger herself, so caught up in her fantasies, so painfully aroused that she can’t do anything other than touch herself, all while imagining her mother stealing Elio away.

By the time the battle is over, her panties have soaked through completely, and she is desperate to get to him, not wanting to stick around here with Sun any longer. She never should have come, never should have agreed to let her mother babysit, never should have let someone else get their hands on Elio, and when she gets back, she is sure she will find her mother covered in come, with Elio blissed out, barely conscious, just awake enough to proclaim his love for Lusamine, while insisting that he no longer needs Lillie anymore.

Fortunately for her, Sun has more champion duties to attend to, and does not actually have time to hang out with her once he is done for the day. She is free to go, and she hurries back to where Elio and her mother are waiting for her, praying that she will not actually find that horrible scene, and certain that she will. Lillie arrives, steeling herself right outside of the door, and she throws it open to find…

Her mother sitting at the table, tapping away on her laptop, and Elio nowhere to be found. Looking up, Lusamine says, “Oh, Lillie, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Did you have fun?”

“Yes, I did,” she lies, hoping that her mother can’t tell just how flustered she is right now, or that she has been running. “Where’s Elio?”

“You don’t have to get back to watching him just because you’re free already,” Lusamine teases her. “You’re such a hardworking girl. He’s just in his room.”

“Well, um, I really don’t mind. I don’t have anything else to do, and you have work again tomorrow, right? I can handle things.” Lillie is desperate for Lusamine to leave, so that she can check on Elio, so that she can make sure he really is still hers, that her mother is as innocent as she seems.

Lusamine begins packing up her stuff to leave, thanking Lillie for being so thoughtful, before she heads out. And then there is nothing stopping Lillie from going to find her boy, hurrying down the hallway. Each step feels like it takes a century, and each step closer to him, she can feel herself getting wetter, that much more excited, overwhelmed with lust and desperate to reclaim him from her horrible fantasies. She works to start undressing herself, so that by the time she opens his door, to find him peacefully playing alone, it is easy to finish stripping completely, so that she can throw herself at him.

Lillie does not even give Elio the chance to greet her, not wanting to waste any time, not wanting to spend any time playing around, when she has waited so long for this today, has agonized over when she would get to see him again. She is so glad that her mother didn’t actually try anything with him, so glad that her irrational fantasies were exactly that, and she wants him so badly that she can’t stand it.

“I missed you so much!” she cries, as she undoes his shorts to start sucking him off, so that she can quickly get him hard for her. She is absolutely crazed with lust right now, and though Elio had initially been happy to see her, since he thought that he would not get to all day, he is now a bit afraid, because there is something different about her.

He has never seen this look in her eyes, never heard her speak in such a needy and wild voice. Up until now, Lillie has done a good job of pretending to be composed around him, keeping her control even while she loses herself to lust, so that he always believes she is just a gentle caretaker, helping him recover from his illness, but now, she has lost all of that control. Now, she needs him so badly that she can’t even think about how she must look or sound to him, because she was so afraid she lost him, and is so relieved to find that he is just as she left him.

Of course, he can’t even begin to understand what is going on in her head right now, because for him, this was just an ordinary day. He never looked at Lusamine in that way, never considered it, because he only understands what Lillie has taught him, and does not think about anyone but her in that way. Lusamine still wanted to do work even though it was her day off, so she let him have his run of the place and just play like he wanted to, and every now and then, she would take a break to get him food or help him if he lost something.

For him, it would be completely impossible to understand why it is that Lillie is so crazed right now, but she bobs her head on his cock until he is completely hard, and then pushes him onto his back. “I missed you so much, Elio!” she cries, before impaling herself on it, crying out in absolute ecstasy to feel him inside of her. This is what she has been missing all day, this is what she needed. This is what belongs entirely to her, a feeling that she is never going to be able to get anywhere else, and a feeling that she can never share with anyone else.

Elio is terrified, but the pleasure is the same as it always is, and he moans for her as she rides him with abandon, bouncing on him and screaming out for him. Lillie almost looks like a stranger on top of him, as she completely gives into all of her most perverted impulses, holding nothing back due to the state she has had herself in for most of the day.

Her irrational fears and her overbearing arousal and the need that she always has for him have all mingled together into a volatile combination, one that leaves her completely out of control, and leaves Elio completely at her mercy. It is not long before she has him coming inside of her, and she does not stop riding him then, so glad to be able to feel his seed spurting into her that she immediately wants more. It will be a long time before she is satisfied with him, a long time before she is able to get enough and to let him rest, and until then, he just has to take everything that she gives him, helpless and needy beneath her.

Lillie quickly becomes too much for him to handle, but that does not matter a bit to her. By the time he is coming inside of her, filling her with the seed that she has so desperately missed, she already has another craving, and is desperate to taste it again. When she gets off of him, she is quick to wrap her lips around his cock, listening to his whining while she starts to suck him off.

Elio has no idea how to react to the sudden change, and he quickly realizes that he is along for one hell of a ride, so frightened of Lillie and so lost in overbearing pleasure that he can say nothing, and do nothing while she keeps it up, using him to her heart’s content. She swallow the first load that he has to give her, savoring the taste before gulping it all down, and she knows that that is not enough for her, not even close. All day, she has waited for her chance to be with him again, has worried about him and what her mother might be doing to him, and now that she knows that he is safe and still completely hers, she is never letting him go again, not if she can help it.

So she keeps sucking him off, making sure that he has no chance to go soft again, so that she can keep taking advantage of his youth and stamina. She wants to taste it again and again, wants to feel it all over her body, so when she knows that he is about to come, this time she pulls back to let him come all over her face, opening her mouth to get a bit of a taste for it.

All of it is so good, everything that he does for her is so good, even if he has no control over it, and it is really just her taking what she wants, rather than Elio actually doing anything for her. Somehow, that does not seem to matter to her in the slightest, and it all feels the same either way. Lillie wants to be coated in his come, wants to drain him dry and have proof on her body that she is the only one for him, and that he belongs entirely to her, just like she has always wanted.

She starts jerking him off then, and keeps this going in a loop, aiming him in different places as she does, so that she can get his come all over her body. Though she can’t offer him a titfuck like her mother did in her fantasies, she knows that he has no way of knowing that he is missing out on that, that she has nothing to worry about in terms of him not feeling satisfied.

And she does have something that she can offer him anyway, something that she hopes that he enjoys. She lays down on her stomach and tells him what to do, not realizing that Elio is just going along with things because he has no idea what else to do, and she has scared him so much with her behavior that he worries about the consequences of telling her no. This has gone a bit farther than his special treatment in his eyes, but she continues to promise him that everything is all for him, all for his sake.

He rubs his cock between her asscheeks, just like she tells him to do, and the friction is enough to leave him moaning, just like she had hoped. Even if she can’t use her breasts, she can at least do this, and when he comes, he gets it all over her back, in places that she would not be able to reach when aiming him normally. Elio falls back, exhausted, and when he lays on his back, she leans over him to pick him up and carry him to bed.

He is so tired now that he thinks this must be the end, that she is tucking him into bed so that he can sleep, but instead, once he is laying down, she gets on top of him, that terrifyingly horny look in her eyes still. She coos, “Oh, Elio, I just can’t get enough of you!” before she sinks down onto him, crying out in ecstasy.

There is no way to satisfy her lust now. Lillie keeps riding him, her whole body sticky with his come, while she continues to make him come for her, over and over again, and never stopping. After a while, she realizes that she is not getting any sort of response from him, and realizes that he has once again passed out while she was riding him.

But she does not care about that, either. Elio is all hers, and she will keep using him until she can finally start to curb her appetite, until she can finally start to feel better after spending all day worrying. Hours can pass, and she will not care a bit for the time, and only ever has Elio’s perfect cock on her mind. She loves him for this, and she is going to keep using him until there is nothing left for her to use.

~X~

Sun feels bad for making Lillie wait for him at his match, only to be too busy afterward to do anything with her. When he gets back, he sees that Elio has his door closed, and thinks about opening it to check on him, but it is probably better to let him sleep. Besides, he wants to try and figure out some way to make things up to Lillie.

It is a good thing that he does not open the door, though, because if he did, he would have been treated to the sight of his come-covered girlfriend, riding his unconscious brother with reckless abandon and a wild look in her eyes, just like the slut that she secretly is. Instead, he continues to remain oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
